Halloween
by Shy-Hime
Summary: All kitsunes hold a love for games and puzzles. That is why they are creatures of seduction. However, when they mate they are loyal till death and will follow each other's desire. Kitsunes mate for life, they will never stray. Kagome is no different. OOC! DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

Halloween

By: Shy-Hime

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakunsho.

Summary: All kitsunes hold a love for games and puzzles. That is why they are creatures of seduction. However, when they mate they are loyal till death and will follow each other's desire. Kitsunes mate for life, they will never stray. Kagome is no different.

Pairings: KagomeYouko InuyashaKikyou MirokuSango ShippoRin SesshomaruKagura YuuskeKeiko KuwabaraYukina Hiei?

WARNINGS: All characters are OOC!!!

----------

My game was getting to dangerous. I knew this yet I kept it up. Toying with him. Leading him. Lying to him. Yet I couldn't stop. I was too far into the game. This little game. This little, supposed to be harmless game. I couldn't stop and I knew it was going too far. Naraku was going to have to play my game a little longer. Just a little longer.

----

Naraku had gone too far. He had sent his puppet out again after the Inu-tachi but this time it had kidnapped Shippo and Rin. Sesshomaru had joined their little rag-tag group, though his reason was that so he could defeat Naraku. The attack had caught everyone off guard. This time Naraku had been smart, he had covered his puppet's scent, aura and everything else that would have been a giveaway of what it was.

Kagome and her elder brother Sesshomaru were downright pissed. No one, however, except Shippo, Sesshomaru, Sango, Miroku, Kouga and Rin, knew that Kagome was a kitsune demon. Naraku didn't even know. So when he had stolen her son and his intended her well crafted illusion fell, as her anger spiked. Her normally brown eyes turned deep blue, but were bleeding red, her normal mid-back length hair lengthened to just past her butt, she grew a couple inches, so she was Inuyasha's height, and she slimmed out. Four dark blue stripes appeared on the cheeks, shoulders, stomach and thighs, two black triangles lay on their sides, points touching on her forehead, and a long silken fox tail wrapped around her waist.

She slung her back over her shoulder and went behind a tree, her eyes bleeding red further. When she came back out she wore a kimono styled dress. The sleeves split on the side and was tied loosely with thread and two slits traveled their way up the knee length skirt. The obi was tied in such a way that there was no bow in the back and a smaller obi was wrapped around the first with a piece of cloth tied much like Sango's was on her battle outfit, but slightly more on her stomach then her side. She was barefoot and had an anklet on both ankles.

She was a Royal Kitsune and she was not happy. The group also noticed that her pack had changed. It was now a black messenger bag. Her eyes were now a shining ruby red and you could see the tips of her fangs over her bottom lip. She opened the flap of her bag and pulled out two swords. One had a four petal flower shaped guard, the handle had diagonal placed leather straps, and also had a piece of ribbon hanging from tied in a loop with a short chain attached and another ribbon looped at the end with a small pearl hooked to it. The second sword at a sunburst shaped guard, the handle had two leather straps at the base, and all the shards of the Shikon, formed into a half circle, hung from a looped ribbon.

With quick and precise movements she slid them into the sash and tied her hair up into a low ponytail. She glared darkly at her group and growled out, "This Kagome's game has gone too far. My piece has gotten out of hand and he is going to pay for taking my kit. Let us go." She turned in the direction the puppet left in and her eyes flashed before she was soon riding the wind.

The rest of the group was quick to follow their leader. They could all tell that Kagome was pissed off as hell, and did not want to be Naraku at any given moment. Kirara burst into flames to her real size and Sango and Miroku hopped on. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha climbing onto Ah-Un and took off after Kirara. Right after they left, a whirlwind sped to where they just were and stopped to reveal Kouga. Kouga skidded to a stop and sniffed the air delicately before snarling and taking off in the direction of the group.

----

Deep within Naraku's castle in the Northern Lands, Kanna sat next to her sister, Kagura, who was chained to the dungeon wall. Kanna's normally blank eyes flared to life for a minute as a smirk graced her features. Kagura turned to her younger sister weakly and coughed, "What is going on, Kanna?"

Kanna turned to her, "Our savior is coming. She is putting a stop to her dangerous game."

Kagura grinned weakly before coughing again, this time with blood, "Finally."

----

Kagome ran faster than should be possible for a demon, let alone a human, to Naraku's layer, mind on the verge of becoming rage filled. She skidded to a stop right in front of the front gate, and ruthlessly slaughtered the guards. She stormed through the halls and any demon in the halls scrambled out of her way, and if they weren't quick enough they were murdered too. Snarling in rage she slammed the door to the throne room open, much to the surprise of Naraku. Kagome's eyes were deepening in red, and Naraku didn't know what he should do. Even he wasn't stupid enough to fight a demoness in a rage.

Anyone who did would be slaughtered mercilessly. It was suicide. No one would do it. However, Naraku decided to be suicidal. Fight Kagome. Naraku stood gracefully and stared Kagome dead in the eye. "Well, well what have we here? A demoness come to join my ranks? Tsk, tsk, I can't have that, now can I?" he taunted.

Kagome didn't answer. Under her sleeves her hands flexed, claws sheathing and unsheathing. A cold smirk slithered onto her face and with speed even Sesshomaru couldn't follow; she drew her flower guarded sword. As she pulled it out it increased in size, larger than the Tetsusaiga. Kagome held it in her left hand, before drawing the other with her right. This one also increase in size, but was slightly smaller than her other one.

The Inu-tachi, who had just arrived, stared in awe, which became shock when Naraku drew a sword, too. The demon and half-demon stood completely still and as if some signal was given they both moved and met in the middle, swords clashing. Kagome was in front of Naraku, off the ground, legs bent, and her swords were in an X shape, blocking Naraku's sword. Naraku on the other hand was holding his sword with both hands and was sliding slightly from blocking both huge swords.

Kagome applied more pressure, before they both disappeared again. Kagome made a wide arc with both of her swords, ducking as they went on their way to cut Naraku, who was above her. Naraku's eyes widened slightly, but he managed to push off the side of one of the swords, avoiding the other one. As he landed, he rushed at Kagome and brought his sword up to slash down. He slashed diagonally at her but she arched her body out of the way. Using her arch as momentum, she landed on all fours and flipped backwards, away from Naraku. She stood gracefully, her swords pointing at the ground and her body completely relaxed.

From the Inu-tachi's point of view it looked like she wasn't worried about Naraku hurting her. Looking over at Naraku, they realized that he was in the same position as Kagome. Kagome bent her knee and tapped her foot twice, then repeated the action with the other leg. She cracked her neck and rolled her shoulders a couple times. Naraku also cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders. They both gave off a shiver like shake to their whole bodies, before shooting off again.

Kagome ducked a swing from Naraku and brought her smaller sword up in another arc, and her larger one to slash his stomach. Naraku, unable to block both, bent backwards into a bridge, then rushed back up and slashed at Kagome. All Kagome did was smirk, put both swords back in their sheaths, and bent back into a bridge. Using the position, she put her weight onto her hands and kicked with both legs at Naraku's sword. The sword flew from his hand, and Kagome was back up in a flash and holding a dagger at his throat, a playful smile gracing her features.

"Do you yield, Aniki?"

----

Shy-Hime: Well, here's another new story. No I am not giving up my other stories, some just need major revision and others just need inspiration –nervous laugh-.


	2. Chapter 2

Halloween

By: Shy-Hime

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakunsho.

Summary: All kitsunes hold a love for games and puzzles. That is why they are creatures of seduction. However, when they mate they are loyal till death and will follow each other's desire. Kitsunes mate for life, they will never stray. Kagome is no different.

Pairings: KagomeYouko InuyashaKikyou MirokuSango ShippoRin SesshomaruKagura YusukeKeiko KuwabaraYukina Hiei? KougaAyame Naraku? Sota?

WARNINGS: All characters are OOC!!! Vote for Hiei's and Naraku's pairing please!!!

Ages:

Naraku/Sesshomaru/Kagura: 25

Kagome/Inuyasha/Kouga/Sango/Miroku/Ayame/Yusuke/Keiko/Youko/Kuwabara/Yukina/Hiei/Kikyo: 21

Shippo/Rin/Kanna/Akago/Hakudoshi: 15

Sota: 16

----------

LAST TIME: Kagome ducked a swing from Naraku and brought her smaller sword up in another arc, and her larger one to slash his stomach. Naraku, unable to block both, bent backwards into a bridge, then rushed back up and slashed at Kagome. All Kagome did was smirk, put both swords back in their sheaths, and bent back into a bridge. Using the position, she put her weight onto her hands and kicked with both legs at Naraku's sword. The sword flew from his hand, and Kagome was back up in a flash and holding a dagger at his throat, a playful smile gracing her features.

"Do you yield, Aniki?"

----

THIS TIME:

Naraku's lips curled into a playful smirk and he held his hands up in a "no harm" signal. "I yeild, imouto."

Kagome smiled and seathed her dagger. "Don't worry about the _other one_. I destroyed her watcher discreetly in the battle."

Naraku nodded his head absent mindly as he swayed over to his sword and seathed it. "Good, good..."

Kagome tapped her foot impatiently and demanded, "Release your illusion, Aniki." Naraku blinked down at his little sister before nodded and allowing the illusion to fall away. His hair remained black but it held a silky sheen instead of a greasy one and his black eyes faded into an ice blue color. Four dark blue stripes appeared on his cheeks, shoulders, stomach, and thighs, two black triangles lay on their sides, points touching on his forehead, and a long silken fox tail swayed behind him. His skin darkened to a nice tan and he shrunk a couple inches, becoming Sesshomaru's heigth. His body slimmed out, becoming lithe, but still held muscles.

His normal clothing was then replaced by black hamakas and a black hoari (sp?). His feet were bare and the hoari's sleeves ended at his wrists, but flowed out much like Sesshomaru's. A dark blue sash tied around his waist and like Kagome's obi it was tied in a such a way there was no bow. A vine like design swirled at the shoulders and ends of his sleeves and were colored a shade darker then his eyes. He took the held out hair tie from Kagome and tied his hair into a high ponytail. He placed his hands in the ends of his hoari sleeves, much like Inuyasha, and leaned back slightly, completely relaxed.

Kagome turned to her compainons, about to speak, but Kouga flew through the entry way in a flurry of winds and landed lightly in front of her. He paused to drink in the sceane laid out in front of him and turned back to Kagome. "The _other one's_ spy isn't here is it?"

"Iie, Kouga-nii-sama. I destroyed it while me and Aniki were mock fighting," Kagome answered calmly. She then spun around to face Sesshomaru, "Sesshomaru-nii-sama? Could you go down to the dungeons and help Kagura and Kanna? As you go down, slaughter all males that are in your path, spare only the children and the females."

Sesshomaru nodded and with a swish of his hair he was out the door. Sango then spoke up quietly, "Kagome-nee? Is Naraku the older brother you were talking about?"

Kagome nodded, "Hai, Sango-nee."

Miroku cocked his head to the side in confusion, "Then why did you go into a demon rage, Kagome-nee-sama?"

"It was to fool the _other one_," was her dark reply.

Inuyasha, who had been silent throughout the conversation and battle, spoke, "Kagome-imouto? Why didn't you tell me you were a royal kitsune? Who is this _other one_ you keep speaking of?"

Kagome glided over to Inuyasha and gave him a tender hug, "I was actually going to tell you today, but Naraku's orders interrupted me."

Inuyasha hugged her back tightly, burying his head into the crook of her neck and inhaling her scent. "I understand, but what about my other question?"

Kagome pulled away, "That will have to wait till everyone, and I mean _everyone_, is gathered." Kagome then stood in front of the whole group and started dishing out orders. "Naraku, go gather Shippo, Rin, Hakudoshi, and Akago. Sango and Miroku, I want you to go to the Slayer Village and into Midoriko's Cave. There in the back of the cave should be a hidden compartment. In the compartment should be three scrolls, take the scrolls and report back here. Under no circumstances will you open those scrolls! Inuyasha I want you to use those ears and that nose of yours and find Kikyo. Once you find her head east of here and into Theif's Forest. When you reach the forest head straight until you hit a clearing. Stand in the middle of the clearing and say "Theif I am not, but theif I need." When you enter the cave that appears tell Youko and Kuroune that they need to come with you.

"Kouga I need you to gather all of your pack and Ayame's pack and report back here. Ah, Sesshomaru there you are. I need you take Kagura with you and head to the Lords of the North, East, and South. Escort the lords and their ladies and whatever children they have back here. Naraku, now that you are back here, I need you to keep watch over your castle and make sure everyone is safe back here once completeing their missions." Seeing that everyone left to do their jobs, she turned to Shippo, Rin, Kanna, Hakudoshi, and Akago. "Shippo and Hakudoshi, I need you to make sure all of this castle's land is crisp and clean. Kanna and Rin I need you to clean this entire castle. You may have the women and children here to assist you. Akago, I need you to take a form eaiser to move in, once you do that I need you to make sure all males, except allies, to be killed."

Kagome stood and left the castle. Once outside the gate, her body bagan to crack and bubble. A fierce wind blew around her and it seemed to blow her humanoid form away and replace it with a humongous fox. It towered over the forsest surrounding the castle and her coat was pure black. The tips of her tail and ears were dark blue and the sun seemed to bounce off her and shimmer. Dark blue flames burst fourth around her paws and she was shot into the sky.

Her pace was harsh and fast and when she was above Edo she morphed back to her humanoid form and landed in the middle of the village lightly. She took off towards Kaede's hut and skidded to a stop at the entrence. She entered calmly, "Kaede-sama?"

Kaeda looked up from her mixture of herbs, "Hai, my child?"

"I will be setting up a barrier around the village, Inuyasha's forest, and the fields. No one is to step out of those boundries."

"Hai, my child." Kagome turned on her heel and took off once again, this time heading to the well. She swerved through the maze of trees and made it to the well. Without pausing she jumped down then back out and headed to her home. She rushed through the door and up the stairs. In a flurry of movement she packed three bags full of clothing and nessecities. She sped back down the stairs and left them by the front door. She exited the house and prayed a silent pray over her grandfather's and father's graves before racing down the stairs.

She quickly took to the rooftops and swiftly made it to Sota's school. She slowed down and jumped down into a nearby allyway. She cast her human illusion on and walked out of the ally. She slipped through the gates and into the front office. She caught the attention of the receptionist and was soon ushered into the princeble's office. She didn't deal with any formalities and just got straight to the point. "Sota higurashi will be gone from school till probably College years. He will be erased from all files and anything concerning him will completely gone. If that is not done by the end of the day you will not live to see the next day. Do I make myself clear?"

The man blinked at her and nodded, "It shall be done and I assume you will be pulling him out early?"

Kagome only nodded before bowing and leaving. She stalked through the halls and slammed open Sota's classroom door. Ignoring everyone in the room she stared at Sota and commanded, "Sota, pack all of your things and say goodbye for good."

Sota's eyes filled with understanding and he quickly packed all of his stuff. He then stood in front of his class and bowed, "I thank you for everything. Goodbye." With that said the Higurashi siblings left.

Sota looked up at his elder sister by five years, "It's happening isn't it?"

Kagome looked down at her brother, "Hai, otouto."

"Are we getting okaa-san?"

"Hai." They fell silent as they traveled at their fast pace. They reached their mother's work and they entered the building. Kagome left Sota to deal with the rude receptionist and she made her way to the top floor. She ignored the other people in the elevator and their wierd looks and exited at her stop. She stauntered to the last door on the right and entered without knocking. She gazed around at the people in the room and bowed, "I am sorry for the intrusion, but I am afraid my mother will be leaving your preasesense for a long time."

Kun-loon stared at her daughter before turning her attention to her co-workers and bowed, "I am very sorry. I thank you for everything. Goodbye." With that the two returned to the last floor. Sota was still arguing with receptionist and Kagome snarled silently and stalked over.

"Sota, take okaa-san back to the shrine, grab the bags at the front door and from there you know what to do." Sota nodded and left with his mother. Kagome watched them leave. She then swiftly spun around and slammed her hands on the receptionists desk. She leaned over the counter her eyes turning to the smouldering blue and bleeding red at the corners. She bared her elongated fangs and snarled out, "You will erase every single file on Kun-loon Higurashi. She will not be spoken off nor thought of. If this is not done by the end of the day you will find yourself brutally murderd. Good day."

Kagome spun around and left, illusion back in place. She made it back to the shrine in record time and hopped down the well, knowing that her mother and brother took care of the rest. She hopped back out of the well. Not seeing her relatives she knew that they had headed to Edo. She let her illusion fall and let her senses spread all over Edo and Inuyasha's forest. Sensing no unfamilar youkais or humans, Kagome went to edge of Inuyasha's forest.

Kagome took hundreds of ofudas out and placed them all along the borders of Inuyasha's forest, Edo and the fields. Was the barrier came into excistence she headed back to Edo. She gathered her family and placed them on her back and she morphed into her true form. She shot into the sky and headed back to Naraku's castle.

----

Shy-Hime: Well that's it for now.


End file.
